Bad News
by Artgirl4
Summary: Mr. Lancer’s sick and tired of Danny Fenton asking to be excused and then showing up half and hour later or not at all. What happens when he asks to leave… and Mr. Lancer says no?Sort of not ready for flames.
1. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I am not Butch Hartman. Heck, I'm not even a boy! **

**Summary: Mr. Lancer's sick and tired of Danny Fenton asking to be excused and then showing up half and hour later or not at all. What happens when he asks to leave… and Mr. Lancer says no?**

**Bad News**

"What?" A young Daniel Fenton said, his face showing his confusion.

"You hear me Mr. Fenton, if you aren't going to come back to my class when you leave, then you're just going to have to hold it." Mr Lancer said, ignoring the snickers of his students.

Mr. Lancer then went back to his lecture on A Midsummer's Night Dream. Hopefully, Mr. Fenton would actually pay attention this time. He had already asked whether he could go to the Nurse after faking (Mr. Lancer was very sure he was faking) some groans, and had not turned up for the whole period! Now at the 4th Period, he wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Daniel had been doing this for 8 months now. His grade has slowly declined, then speedily. He seemed to be working hard, but was it his school work he was working at? The boy always seemed to try to do his best, but that was never the case nowadays. Back when Mr. Fenton was studying for his test, right after he had been caught on the computer playing that new spangled game (That Mr. Lancer had tried and won easily) called "Doom", Mr. Lancer had caught a glimpse of that old eager-to learn student that he knew Mr. Fenton was.

Key word, was. Daniel's life seemed very carefree, normal and simple, the boy a common klutz, and even though his parents were ghost hunters he was never near the action. What could possibly be affecting him?

Mr. Lancer tried to encourage it's stop with detentions and punishments, but Daniel took them without a word. It seemed like whatever was going on, he was very much accepting it, and looked like there was nothing that could be done about it.

Assuming there was and "it". But there must be. Mr. Fenton wouldn't have possibly just been slacking…right? But every average teenager with a decline in grades that is very bright, their trouble seems to be slacking. Why not for this simple student?

Mr. Lancer sighed to himself. That was the problem. Not always did Mr. Fenton seem like an average student. Why was he meddling in the first place? Why was he trying to get involved?

Mr. Lancer knew why. He just couldn't sit around watching his student come in with bruises, sleepily, or another one of the many situations. He vowed that he would help. He was going to stop whatever it was. And it started with this.


	2. Tension

**Tension**

Danny tensed. What was he going to do? The ghost could be attacking any second now. But then again… maybe it was a friendly ghost, maybe, he wasn't going to attack the school, maybe he was a tourist ghost who wanted to look around. Or maybe he was being ridiculous.

Danny gripped his desk for dear life (his life **was** at risk you know) and hoped to god that this ghost wasn't a bad one. His eyes darted everywhere as he looked for any signs of ghosts. None. So far.

Danny tried to relax and released his grip on the desk. He was still wary, but hopefully no one would notice, and the ghost would pass on. Maybe to a convention of ghost hunters! Danny chuckled a little at the thought and relaxed completely. Maybe he could pay attention to class and scan the area at lunch. Yeah… maybe that would work.

Mr. Lancer eyes unintentionally moved to where Mr. Fenton was sitting. He seemed to be pretty ok with it, though his eyes showed a sense of alertness Mr. Lancer had never seen before. That or it was usually well disguised. Why wasn't he always like this? Or why was he like this now?

He didn't know, so he decided to observe Daniel until he could come up with a good theory. There was the substitute science teacher in him again.

**Short Chapters, wonder how far with this I can actually go…**


	3. Anticipation

**Here we go people, long chapter on it's way! It's the start of the next 3 chapters I have waiting for you! On with the story!**

**Anticipation**

Danny had made it through 20 minutes of the lecture before his ghost sense had come back, coming as rapidly as hiccups.

At this rate he was going to freeze the desk!

Mr. Lancer subconsciously frowned. Daniel was starting to shiver, and he could even see his breath a little bit!

The room seemed warm enough. Then again, the body each has its suitable temperature.

But it wasn't that cold! Maybe Mr. Fenton was catching a cold? Maybe he should take a look at the thermostat.

Mr. Lancer assigned a silent work, and went to his desk. Daniel still seemed to be shivering, maybe even more now!

His eyes looked even bluer than they usually were, maybe like they were glowing!

Mr. Lancer shuffled his papers, sighed and went over to the thermostat. It was fine.

The temperature was 86.5 and that was warm enough for any student. Maybe he did have a cold.

No other student seemed to be cold, and even Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley were stealing nervous glances over at him, while he was trying to look enveloped in his book, covering his face.

Mr. Lancer suddenly realized what Mr. Fenton was trying to do! He was trying to look sick so he could go over to the nurse's office again!

Well that wasn't going to work on him, Mr. Lancer!

Mr. Lancer made his way back to his desk and settled into the leather seat. He opened a drawer and took out an ink pen. He started to grade some papers.

B, B, C, A, B, B+, C+, shiver, A+, A, C, B, shiver, A, C, B, shiver… this wasn't working!

He could here Mr. Fenton's trying to conceal teeth chattering, and it was annoying the heck out of him!

Maybe he should just let him go to the nurse's office…

But no… he could do this, Mr. Fenton was faking it, and he wasn't going to give in to him.

It was just the possibility that he might not be faking that unnerved Mr. Lancer. That he actually was very sick.

But if he was, why was he trying to hide it? A ploy to get Mr. Lancer to think he was sick?

Mr. Lancer was battling on the inside whether or not he should excuse Mr. Fenton.

And he sighed when he thought that even if Mr. Fenton was doing badly in school, he wouldn't lie about being this sick to skip it.

So Mr. Lancer opened his mouth to excuse him… when a ghost phased through the ceiling.

The students started screaming, and formed a line going out the door. They had had ghost drills, and this was a time they came in handy.

Mr. Lancer ushered everyone out, including himself. He then slammed the door shut, and pressed the ghost alarm in the hallways. Sirens rang out as everyone emptied out of the other classrooms.

Mr. Lancer did a quick head check, before swallowing a lump in his throat.

**Mr. Fenton was gone.**


	4. Astonishment

**Astonishment**

Mr. Lancer was sure that Mr. Fenton was in the classroom. There wasn't any other place he could have gone, he certainly couldn't have gone outside, and everyone else was in the halls.

Mr. Lancer knew Daniel was his responsibility until his parents arrived (and of course they would). They **were** ghost hunters. Maybe there son was a ghost's target. Would that have something to do with his disappearances during class? What if the ghost had grabbed Danny when everyone had evacuated the classroom?!

Sighing, Mr. Lancer grabbed the silvery cool metal doorknob, and flung open the door. Probably not the **best** idea.

Everyone in the room paused to look at him, baffled. Mr. Manson and Mr. Foley were in there too, and Mr. Fenton was in a battle stance. A battle stance?

Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson looked at each other before putting their hands up and yelling "Ahh, ghost!". Funny, they didn't seem very scared. They ran over to Mr. Lancer. Mr. Fenton was still in what looked like a battle stance-crouching, and looking ready to pounce, with his fists up-and the ghost kept looking at him then Mr. Manson and Foley, then Mr. Fenton, looking even **more** baffled.

" Anne of Green Gables Mr. Fenton! Get over here now!" Mr. Lancer yelled, demandingly. The boy hesitated but ran over to Mr. Lancer too.

"Ahh… I see now. The teacher isn't aware of your status halfa. This will be much more interesting, and easier then.  
Said the ghost, smiling evilly. Now it was the teacher's turn to be confused. What status? What was a halfa? What was much easier?

Daniel glared at the ghost before pushing everyone out (with encrible strength and force) and slamming the door behind him. All the kids in the hall turned their heads, startled.

Everyone had stayed in the halls because it seemed the safest place. Going or attempting to go outside might be more dangerous.

Suddenly the ghost phased through the wall. He froze everyone with a substance that spurted out of a gun attached to his hand-gluing them to the floor. Can you guess what they did? They screamed. And you did not need to hear Ms. Sanchez (Paulina) when she screamed.

"Silence!" The ghost bellowed, "Where is he?!" He yelled, his loud, deep voice, reverberating through the halls, silencing everyone as they cowered in fear. Where were the Fentons already?!

"I said," The ghost screamed again, "Where is h-oomph!" he clutched his stomach, as a flying kick was delivered to it. There, eyes blazing with confidence, was Danny Fenton.

All the faculty and students were gawking at the seemingly klutz wo was always thought of as a failure in gym. Until now, that is.

" Really Skulker, you need to get something new to say. I mean, 'where is he? Where is he? I will hunt you down! I am the ghost zone's greatest hunter! Fear me!' Blah, Blah Blah!" Danny said, smirking.

Everyone gawked more (if that was possible). Was this Danny Fenton? Back-talking and being cocky to a ghost? He couldn't even do that to Dash! They didn't know what to do, or say, so they continued to watch, some faculty concerned for the obviously soon-to-be-dead Mr. Fenton.

"I will rest your pelt at the foot of my bed whelp! And now that you can't rely on your **natural** abilities because of this public, this will make the hunt a lot more interesting. I will win this time!" Skulker said.

So Daniel** did** do this often. And he beat them too. It seemed they were of little or no threat to him.

"Um, Dude, first of all, ewwww"-everyone would be laughing, except it was their lives he was bargaining here-"and second of all, get over it!" Danny yelled as he did a roundhouse kick to Skulker's leg. Skulker stumbled and Danny punched him in the face. And dented the metal suit! Now everyone was intent on watching, absorbed into what was going on, because they **really, really**, wanted to know what was going on.

Danny did a double flip backwards,-"showoff," a member of the gymnastic team mumbled-and smirked.

"You keeping up Skulker?" But Skulker didn't answer, instead using his arm to push the boy, making him fly into the lockers.

People (faculty, and Sam and Tucker) called out, but were surprised (except for Sam and Tucker) when he got up, and dusted himself off.

Skulker sneered, "It doesn't matter, I will use the people as your bait, You won't win this time!" An with that shot a red missile towards Dash Baxter. **Bad** choice.

Danny looked at Skulker, unexpectedly smiled, and waited. Dash screamed, (quite girly, actually) ready to wet his pants. Seconds before it his his him, Danny slid over from underneath and kicked it up towards the ceiling.

The ceiling explode, but as everyone closed their eyes, ready for impending doom, they felt a cold feeling wash over them (A/N: Intangible) and when they opened their eyes, nobody was hurt, and debris littered the floor.

Danny smiled, looking at Dash. "You really thought I'd let you die? Gosh Dash, you are so dense!" Dash's mouth just was still hanging open, his eyes wide, and didn't respond. Fentdork had saved his life!

Danny suddenly frowned with intensity and glared at Skulker. "You leave them alone!" He yelled, lunging at Skulker. "It's me you want!" He added, punching Skulker it made some people wince.

Skulker suddenly wrapped his mechanical hand around Danny's throat. Ignoring the people's cries, he held a glowing green blade near his neck.

"It's over child!" Danny smiled, his hands grasping Skulker's hand, and choked out, "Not yet.". Suddenly he shifted, and twisted around, kicking Skulker in the chest and pushing off. He sent Skulker crashing into the lockers and landed on his feet, knees bended.

Blood dripped down from Danny's cheek, but he paid no notice, his battle stance taken.

All the students and teachers were cheering him on. They had finally realized he was doing this for them, and their lives were in his hands. Even cries of "Go Fenton!" Could be heard from the jocks (including Dash).

Danny was ignoring them, frowning in concentration, like he was trying to recall something important… "Sam where's the thermos?!" Nope, he was recalling where he put his lunch.

Sam called out, replying "It's in my locker!" and pointed in its direction. "Hurry Skulker's coming back!"

Skulker appeared suddenly behind Danny, shooting an ecto beam into his back, laughing. Danny's shirt was now ripped off, showing everyone his well built muscles (and some girls were drooling… I admit), but also showing the long stretching scars going all across his back and upper torso (which everyone had a pretty good idea where they came from now).

Now nursing some heavy cuts and bruises, Danny jumped, did a back hand spring, and landed by Sam's locker, avoiding ecto beams at the same time. Punching it open-he'd apologize for that later- he threw everything out-he'd apologize for that later too- until he came across the Fenton Thermos.

Skulker saw it too, and lunged at him while he turned around, only to be caught in a beam of blue-white light.

He could be heard screaming no as he disappeared and Danny capped the thermos smiling victoriously, before sighing exhaustingly. His back slid down the lockers as he sat down to catch his breath.

Everybody's feet was instantly freed and they ran over to Danny. But Danny was gone, probably got up and left when they had been freed. He had saved them without the help of any ecto-weapons.

Suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Fenton barged in, Fenton Bazookas flaming, asking where the ghost was. Everyone sighed, they had a **long** story to tell.

**WHEW! Long chapter! I just wrote all this down on a Friday night. I obviously have no life for lack of anything else better to do.**


	5. Exhaustion

**Warning, while some people might think I have copied this chapter off of Inevitable, I will have you guys know that I already had this written down on paper for the time when I would actually type it.**

**Exhaustion**

Danny sighed, his figure slumped across a park bench. Not that anyone could see. He was invisible. He had run away when everyone was freed. He hadn't cared where exactly he was going, just that he had to get away.

Somehow, he had found himself in the park. Too tired to do anything else, he had sat down on a park bench to try to gain some energy back. It was exhausting to fight a ghost in human form. Plus the fact he never had before.

He knew he would have to face the questions sooner or later, but at that moment he couldn't think of any excuse, so he had ran.

He had managed to grab his cell phone in the rush, so he had left a message for Jazz to get Sam and Tucker and meet him there at the park as soon as they could. School would, undeniably be done for the day.

"Danny?" A voice called out, and Danny relaxed, becoming visible before calling "Over here!".

Of course, it came out more of a hoarse grunt.

Danny jumped and almost stayed in the air when he saw Mr. Lancer, but managed to maintain control. He still hadn't been ready for questions, but he knew what was coming.

"Mr. Fenton are you alright? You must be very worn down." Mr. Lancer said, almost making Danny fall off the bench. He hadn't expected **that**.

"Umm, I'm fine." Danny said, trying to turn his head so that Mr. Lancer wouldn't see the cut on his cheek. He would have to get Jazz to make sure it wasn't poisoned later.

"Yes well, I'm sorry for interrupting whatever it was you were doing, I just heard your sister tell your friends you were here." Mr. Lancer said nervously.

'As in you were eavesdropping.' Danny thought, but didn't say out loud. "And I wanted to say, thank you, for helping us out of that situation." Mr. Lancer said, even more nervously.

Danny actually did fall off the park bench this time. He really hadn't expected gratitude! He had mostly expected questions. "But I would like to know-"-Danny mentally groaned-"-how you were able to do that. I've never seen you use techniques like that, and it is not expected of you, even Ms. Teslaff was surprised." Mr. Lancer said, this time rushing his words.

"Umm, well…the thing is… I've practiced with Jazz… just in case… we ever ran into a ghost without… my parents?" Danny said, then visibly brightened. "Yeah, me and Jazz have practiced before just in case!".

Mr. Lancer almost shook his head. He wasn't going to accept that obvious lie. He wasn't stupid. Mr. Fenton obviously knew that ghost, and the ghost obviously knew him. Not to mention Ms. Manson seemed to have been involved as well, since the ghost weapon came from her locker. It was like, Mr. Lancer realized with a jolt, they had been expecting the ghost to attack.

It made Mr. Lancer wished that just once, his students would actually feel comfortable to tell him what was going on.

But Danny looked so worried about it, and nervous too, that Mr. Lancer decided maybe it was for the best, that he decided not to know.

"Alright Mr. Fenton, but when you feel like telling me the truth, my door will always be open." Mr. Lancer said, and walked calmly away.

Danny stood up straight with a jolt, then relaxed, slouching. "If only it were that easy…" He said, chuckling, watching Mr. Lancer's retreating form.

"DANNY!" Came a voice, and as Danny turned to it, he was tackled by Jazz.

"Are you ok? What happened? Are you alright? I'm so proud of you! Are you hurt?" Jazz said, checking over her little brother.

"Jazz! I'm fine, it's ok." Danny said, pushing his sister away playfully. "Here," said Jazz, rummaging through a bag she had brought, and threw him an extra shirt. Danny had hardly noticed that he wasn't wearing one.

"Thanks" Danny said, blushing as he pulled it over his head. When he was done, he saw Sam and Tucker there too.

"Good job dude!" Tucker said, patting Danny on his back. Danny winced inwardly, it hurt a little from the push into the lockers.

"Danny, why didn't you go and transform first?" Sam said, her face in a scowl. Danny couldn't help wonder what she was so upset about. The following sentiments were agreed on by Jazz and Tucker, also gazing at him questioningly.

"Guys, people could've gotten hurt while I was gone, and I was pretty sure the doors were sealed. It would be questionable if Danny Fenton was able to get out while his parents weren't." Danny said, as Jazz took out a first aid kit and started to bandage his cheek.

"Ok dude, if you say so. Hey, did you see Dash when that missile came towards him? He looked like he was about to wet his pants!" Tucker said, earning a laugh from the group.

"Yeah, that was really funny!" Danny said, smiling at Tucker. "What did happen after I left?" Danny said. He actually wanted to know badly.

"Well, Mom and Dad came bursting in, and the principle took them into the office to talk to them. We left before we could hear what she told them." Jazz said, then noticed Danny's sad looking face.

"But on a lighter note, Paulina started swooning over you, saying you were just like the ghost boy. Bet you're going to go after her now, huh?" Sam said, her scowl deepening as she crossed her arms.

"Nah, you were right, she's isn't very bright, and all she has is skin-deep beauty." Danny said, surprising Sam.

But then Danny frowned, which made Jazz ask "What's wrong Danny?"

"It's just that everyone is going to be asking questions, and I don't know what to say! Mr. Lancer was just here, and I told him that you and I practice in case we ever get caught by ghosts but he didn't buy it! Plus our parents, and the kids at school, and, ugh!" Danny yelled, falling over on the bench.

"Danny, relax, we have time. Let's go over it now, so we know what to say when people start asking questions. We'll be fine." Jazz said reassuringly, and Sam, Tucker, and Danny smiled, knowing she was right.

"Ok, here's what we do…" Danny said, and the four of them huddled together, forming a plan.

**Yay! I know I haven't updated this story in a while, and I'm really sorry! By the way, I was wondering if you reviewers and readers, even if you don't read bios, could take a look at a few of my story ideas on my profile and tell me what you think of them. I would appreciate it! Thanks,**

**Artgirl4**


	6. Fiction

**Fiction**

Danny took a deep breath, and, looking back at Sam and Tucker and Jazz behind him, whom all smiled, he opened the door to Fenton Works.

And was almost pushed out when Jack tackled him with a bear hug.

"Dad, need AIR!" Danny said, and Jack finally let go, retreating back to his Mom.

"Danny! I'm so glad you're safe!" Maddie said, and she was right. Danny's cheek had already healed, thankfully. Maddie came forward and started kissing Danny on his cheek, must to his humiliation.

"Mom!" Danny said, and Maddie backed up, getting the message. Snickers were heard behind him, but when he glared at Sam and Tucker, they whistled innocently.

"My little hero! We're so proud of you Danny!" Maddie said, kneeling so she was face to face with him.

"Thanks mom. It wasn't that big of a deal." Danny said, blushing.

"Are you joking? You're a Fenton son, it's proof! Beating back a bad ghostie without any weapons or protection!" Jack said, and then glancing at Maddie's face, said, "-And that brings us to the second part of our speech!" he said quickly, trying to look upset. And failing miserably.

"Danny! What in the world were you thinking! Trying to fight a ghost without any weapons! You weren't even trained to do so!" Maddie scolded, and Danny hung his head in pretend shame.

"But Mom! I beat the ghost didn't I? And I'm safe aren't I?" Danny said, looking up hopefully.

"Well…" Maddie said, faltering, but Jack filled in. "Which brings us to the third part in our speech! Um…what's the third part again sweet cheeks?" Jack said, looking over at Maddie, who did a face palm.

"Danny, you did beat the ghost, and we find that amazing! But that doesn't excuse the fact you put your own well-being at risk! You should know better!" Maddie said, still not done chewing her son out.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't want anybody getting hurt!" Danny said angrily. At these words Maddie softened up a bit. "Oh sweetie!" Maddie said, scooping her son into a hug.

"You shouldn't have felt like **you** were the one who had to save them. We don't want to go and lose you!" Maddie said, ruffling his hair. "Mom…." Danny whined, trying to push his hair back into it's messy place.

"But Danny, we do want to know something." Maddie said, and directed the group to the couch.

"How did you beat that ghost?" Maddie said, looking him in the eye.

"Well, it's like this, Mom. Me and Jazz-" "Jazz and I dear," Maddie interrupted. Danny rolled his eyes.-" Yeah well, Jazz and I once had a run-in with a ghost when you and Dad were out. We managed to catch it in the Fenton thermos." Maddie's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Maddie shouted, making everyone jump.

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell us the Fenton Thermos worked?" Jack said, earning a glare from Maddie. That's not what she had been talking about.

"Umm, must've slipped my mind. Anyway, we both decided that we would train ourselves a little bit in case a ghost ever showed up again. Some did, and we caught them and returned them to the ghost zone several times." Danny said, smiling nervously.

"Danny," Maddie started, talking quietly so she wouldn't show how worried she was.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why keep this from us? Is this why you've been late for curfew and come home bruised?" Maddie said, and she immediately knew the answer by looking at her son's face.

"Yes and no. Only sometimes Mom. Other times it was just me being late. We didn't want to tell you because we knew you'd be worried." Danny said, feeling guilty the whole time. He hated lying to her. He was saying the things they had gone over rehearsing, but he didn't like saying it. It tasted bad in his mouth.

Maddie nodded, gulped down the lump that was forming in her throat and looked at Jack pleadingly. Jack understood, and stood up.

"Ok! What's say we test this hunting technique of yours son!" Jack said, slapping his son on the back. Danny stumbled, and looked at his sister and friends for support. They shrugged.

"Sure?" Danny said weakly, before being zoomed into the basement courtesy of Jack.

Maddie laughed and followed, the others right on her heels.

"We've trained a little bit too Mrs. Fenton." Sam said, not wanting it to look suspicious. "Being Danny's friends and all.". Maddie nodded, but then shook her head.

"Sam, if you or Tucker got hurt, it would be our fault. I don't want you to try ghost fighting by putting yourselves at risk." Maddie said, lecturing them only the way a mother could.

"Mrs. Fenton, with all due respect, it kinda comes with being a friend of Danny's. We have to know how to protect ourselves." Tucker said, earning a smile from Sam. He had actually said something right for once!

"Well…okay, let's see what you got too." Maddie said reluctantly.

In the lab Jack tossed them each an ecto-gun, with they caught with ease, raising an eyebrow from Jack and Maddie.

"Ok, let's start you out on the beginner obstacle course." Jack said, and 4 ghosts appeared randomly. But it didn't scare the children, and the cardboard figures where down in under 5 seconds flat.

"Wow." Was all Jack and Maddie could say. They tried obstacle course 2, where there were now several bumps and cones, not to mention the ghosts went back down after a few seconds.

No one talked, but amazingly, Sam and Tucker spread to one corner, while Jazz and Danny went to the other. They separated, and then, somehow did a maneuver that knocked all the ghosts out at the same time. It was truly a sight to behold.

Jack might've been tearing up, if it wasn't for the fact that not even he and Maddie were able to do that. They gawked.

"Like I said, we've had a lot of practice." Danny said, and turned the obstacle course to 20, an extreme one. The group had it done in under 35 seconds. Danny then turned off the machine and walked his parents over to chairs. They were still too stunned to talk.

"Well," Maddie managed to croak out eventually, "Let's see what you got, physical wise." And she got up and went over to a machine, pressing certain buttons on it. Eventually, a boxing ring unfolded from the floor, fully equipped.

"Come on Danny." Maddie said, stepping into the ring. "Now I promise I won't hurt you sweetie, but I want you to give me everything you got." "Mom I don't think-" "Danny, just give me everything you got, no questions asked young man!" Maddie said, and Danny sighed. "Ok…"

Dannyy threw a blow, and it came so quick Maddie almost didn't block it. Before Maddie could even get a breath in, he swiped under her legs, making her stumble to the ground.

Before she could get up, he pounced on her, but she rolled out of the way at the last second, making Danny land where she was before. Danny's face was one of pure concentration.

Maddie ducked under his blows, blocking some with her forearms. She tried to swipe him from underneath, but he jumped over it, doing a backflip and almost kicking her in the process.

Maddie panted heavily, as she tried to throw blows at him, which he all dodged, no one hitting him. He then did a flying kick to her, obviously gentle as she was knocked back, the wind almost leaving her lungs.

Maddie spun around, lifting her whole leg up to kick him with, but Danny caught it, and twisted it around, making her whole body spin and land on mat. She used her feet to jump up, narrowly missing a punch towards where her chest had been.

Danny then flipped over her, and tried to sweep her legs out from under her again, but she sprung out of the way, and then tried to punch him. But he grabbed her fist. Maddie gasped, then tried to punch him with her other hand, but he caught it too. He spun her around, so she had her arms behind her back, though not enough to hurt her.

She was in a position so she couldn't kick him, so it was surprising when he leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He must've felt guilty, she realized with a start.

"I think I'm done Mom." Danny said. He let her go. Maddie tried to analyze him. He wasn't tired, he wasn't panting, his chest wasn't heaving, and he hadn't broken a sweat. She was the complete opposite.

Maddie nodded, and sat down, getting a drink of water. Danny went back to his sister and friends.

"Jack could I speak to you upstairs? Alone?" Maddie said quietly. Jack nodded. Danny exchanged nervous glances with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, and they tiptoed after them.

**Whoo! Now I'm at a dead end. Where shall I go? Maybe I should take a right, or maybe a left then a right? SOMEONE GUIDE ME! XD, anyway hope you liked this particularly long chapter. I'm getting pretty good at action scenes! Oh, and for Superbowl people, YEAH GIANTS! I almost got 200$ betting with my family today. Sigh.**

**Artgirl4**


	7. NonFiction

Non-Fiction

**Non-Fiction**

Danny stuck his head around the wall into the kitchen where Jack and Maddie were sitting. He could almost feel the weight as Jazz, Tucker and Sam peeked their heads over his. Danny blushed. Sam was the one closest and her head was practically resting on his.

"I'm worried about him." Maddie stated simply breaking through the silence. Jack got up, and cocked his head at her. He then proceeded to move around the kitchen. Maddie stayed put.

"Why? He's hunting ghosts! Just like his old man!" Jack said, opening an overhead cabinet, searching and then closing it. He walked over to the fridge and opened that too, moving things over.

"I know, but Jack, it's putting Danny in obvious danger. I mean, the principle said he was pushed into the lockers! Hard! And she said he cut his cheek, though she must've been mistaken, considering nothing was there. But that's not the point! Danny's getting hurt! I'm not sure I want him doing this. And he's been lying to us! And Jazz! She never used to lie to us!"

Danny felt himself touching his cheek, and he could practically feel the guilt radiating off his sister.

"Now Mads, we both knew ghost hunting came with risks. We didn't ask Danny to do it. And he seems incredibly capable. Heck, he might even be better than me!" Jack said, grinning and finding the fudge in a lower cabinet, and then bringing it and himself over to Maddie and sitting down.

"That's the thing. Our ghost hunting has been putting them both at risk! What do we do Jack?" Maddie said, putting her head into her hands. Jack's brow creased, and he actually looked thoughtful.

"I don't know." "But I do." Both parents looked up startled at Danny. Maddie opened her mouth to scold him for eavesdropping but he looked at her firmly, silencing her. He continued.

"You guys love ghost hunting. I'm not going to take that away from you. Don't feel guilty Mom. Ghost hunting runs in the family, and Jazz and I have accepted it. We even like it to an extent. So I've gotten hurt a few times, so what? Everyone gets hurt doing things every now and then, and I've gotten good at it." He said, smiling. But his smile disappeared, seeing Maddie frown.

"Danny take off your shirt." She suddenly demanded, and Danny jumped back startled as a scarlet red blush rose to his cheeks.

"Wha-" "Danny now!" Maddie said, and Danny heard the sense of urgency in her voice. Carefully he peeled off his shirt, and looked up to Maddie's and Jack's shocked faces.

"Danny! My boor boy!" Maddie said, running up to him. Tears were streaming down her face.

Danny turned to his friends and sister. All three had a grimace on their faces, and Sam had a pink hue to her cheeks. Danny blushed again realizing he didn't have his shirt on. Based on their reaction he was sure the scars were showing.

"Mom, I'm fine. Please don't cry." Danny said, awkwardly patting her on the back.

"What. Were. You. Doing??" Jack said, and Danny almost stepped back at the anger in his Dad's voice. He was obviously and painfully serious.

"I-I"

"Danny!" Maddie looked up, her tears gone. She looked him in the eye and was completely serious.

"Tell us the truth."

At that point Danny knew he couldn't lie to her.

Danny sighed.

"I never wanted to drag you into this. I really didn't." He said, rubbing his temples. Maddie opened her mouth to speak but Danny raised his hand.

"Sam and Tucker were there. Jazz found out later. I didn't want you guys to know until it was absolutely necessary."

Sam and Tucker found themselves stopped from moving forward by Jazz's outstretched arm. They stayed silent.

Danny took a seat, and Maddie and Jack sat down as well.

"There was no need for you to know. If you did it might have put you in danger. And it was **so** complicated. I just couldn't deal with it, along with everything else."

Maddie and Jack's faces betrayed their confusion, but Danny paid no attention.

"But that's it isn't it? You guys are my parents. You want to be included in my life, you want to help me deal with things, and in the end, I just can't keep on lying to you."

Danny kept his eyes on his lap.

"The fact is…I'm not me anymore. I'm not the same Danny Fenton from 3 years ago. I have a new name, a new body, a new…life." Danny said, finally looking at them. Both of their faces were scrunched up as they tried to compute the new information. Danny managed a weak laugh, but it had a hollow tone.

"The ghost portal wasn't working. You guys were upset. I was curious. I made a foolish decision, or maybe one that was very smart. I don't know. You both remember the accident." Danny could see the gears turning in their heads, the pieces starting to form together.

"I went inside. I turn the portal on while I was inside. It was painful. All of the ectoplasm running through my body. Some of it stayed there. Permanently. I became a hybrid. I got-"

"Ghost powers?" Maddie finished, searching Danny's eyes for any sign that this was a joke. She received none.

"I tried to make the most of it. Tried to help. It wasn't hard, a ghost came out of the portal every time it was opened. But I was mistaken as a ghost myself. I became hated. Especially by ghost hunters. And when people started to see I was good, the ghost hunters stayed true to their theories. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Maddie looked at her son grimly.

"So who are you?" She asked gently.

"Danny Phantom." Danny answered, and he knew in that moment it was too much.

Like a blast of wind, everything was rushing at his mother, and it was registering on her face. Jack's too.

Jack just sat there staring into space as Danny scooped his mother up into his arms. Maddie was still trying to understand everything, and barely noticed as Danny brought her into her room and tucked her into bed. She was asleep by the time he pulled the covers up.

When Danny got back down, Jack had him in his arms.

"I'm sorry. Both your mother and I. We never meant to-"

"I know Dad. I know." Danny said, hugging him back. Jack too retired to his room, and Danny saw that Jazz was sitting on the couch. Tucker and Sam had left somewhere in between, deeming this situation too personal for them to be included. Danny walked slowly over to Jazz and practically collapsed into her lap.

Jazz smiled and let him rest there, humming a soft lullaby. As Danny fell asleep, Jazz wondered at the quiet in the usually booming house. How amazing was it, that a revelation could do to everyone. A secret for so long…and now it was done. They knew.

Those two words ran over and over in Jazz's head, and she suddenly just grinned at how great it felt to be relieved of that.

They knew.

Thank God.

They knew.

Jazz realized that while the home situation had improved, the school situation had possibly worsened. Things were going to be harder after that little show with Skulker. 

But thinking about it, playing with her brother's hair while he slept in her lap like a carefree 5-year old, she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Like Goth.one would probably say, it was inevitable! I'm sorry if some people think I did it too soon but I don't think Danny could've avoided it. Hoped you liked it anyway!**

**Artgirl4**


	8. Caution

Caution

**Caution**

Danny woke up at approximately 5 in the morning. He took one look at his clock, then realized he wasn't in his room.

He was on the couch.

In his sister's lap.

For a second a smile slid onto his face. Then…

"Ewww! Gross!" He jumped up, his sister not noticing as she slept undisturbed.

Danny looked down to find himself in his clothes from yesterday. While his shirt was relatively clean after putting it on after the battle, his pants sadly, were not, covered in a thin layer of dirt.

Needless to say, the first thing Danny did was take a shower.

After getting dressed, (along with a few grumbles about how he should still be sleeping because it was so early in the day), Danny dragged himself into the kitchen. Sitting there was his mother, and his decidedly drowsy-looking father.

Danny sat down with a sigh, knowing that a long conversation over his past was about to ensue.

And ensue it did.

And if the author truly got into the details, this wouldn't be a fanfiction, it would be a novel.

So she shall refrain from doing so.

After the long chat, both parents were feeling somewhat refreshed, while Danny felt somewhat like he had been drained of all spirit.

"Danny, time for school!"

"Jazz, I'm already half-dead, I don't need to go to school to lose even more of my existence!"

"Stop whining and get over here!" Jazz said, taking Danny by his collar. Danny put up no fight, surprising his sister. He didn't even attempt to phase out of her grip.

"Jazz…don't your remember what happened yesterday?" Jazz suddenly stopped in her tracks, memories flooding back to her. It seemed her joy of Danny's parents learning his secret had overloaded the worry from the events in school.

"Oh…what are we going to do about that?"

"Simple, I'm going to say I'm sick, lie on the couch and watch television all day, and you are going to go to school and take care of it all for me." Danny said, trying to slip through her grasp.

"I don't think so! We're in this together, understood?" Jazz said angrily. Danny sighed.

"Yeah I know. But I'm not sure what exactly to do." Danny said, hand on his forehead.

"You shouldn't worry about it Danny. We went over this yesterday remember? You'll only talk to the teachers about it, not the students. And if anyone does pester you about it, ignore them!" Jazz said, taking charge.

"But what if they keep on staring at me?" Danny said.

"Come on Danny! People do that when you're in ghost form, just think of it like that." Jazz said. Danny stood tall.

"You know what? You're right!" He said.

"And just in case." SNAP! Jazz snapped a green bracelet onto Danny, which he stared at in horror.

"The prototype Fenton Neutralizer?" He said, soft and scared. Jazz smirked.

"Yep. Preventing you from using any of your powers while you're in school so that you don't run away." Jazz said, clasping a hand on his shoulder.

"Darn it Jazz!" Danny said. Jazz smiled and said,

"Just get in the car, it's going to be a long ride. And since you can't exactly fly at the moment, I'm guessing you'd rather not walk all the way there now would you? Relax, it's going to be fine." Jazz said. Danny just grumbled.

Jazz grinned at her brother's antics, but she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of worry. Danny couldn't afford to make a mistake today, she knew that all too well. She could only hope that he knew what to say.

**I know! I know! This was very short, but that's because I need all the room I can get for the next chapter. I don't exactly know what's going to be in it, but I can promise you it's going to be big. So while this was mostly a filler, this does leave a bit of excitement hanging for the next chapter! R&R!**

**Artgirl4**


End file.
